Superman vs the devil
by anthony3755ad
Summary: Superman, Batman and Ranma trying to save earth from destruction


I dedicate this chapter to my mother Gwen who is involve in Angel Food Ministry work- my family including my brothers

and sisters- Mike, Jeff, Mark, Julie, Lori, Kandy, Maria and Amy- my grandmother Terrell and all those in the Bennett and

Terrell families. People at Christ Temple Rapture Preparatory Cathedral in Rome, Georgia- Bishop Nealon Guthrie and his

family, the Waddell family, the Prater family, the Jones family, sister Gay, the Clifton family, the Thompson family and all the other good people at this church. Friends of my mother- the North family, ollie, the Johnson family, including my friend Mrs

Johnson, other friends like the Watters family. People in the military who served like Leo Lanier and John McClain who

were pows - and all the military men and women who have served in protecting this country- thanks - and to all the good

people everywhere who just want peace- thanks- JESUS save and protect all of you- including some friends of mine- Theory

238, Letashhh, Chuck, Tracie, Micci, Beijingbellingha, Paulsensei49bri and Belldandy.

I hope you enjoy this chapter entitled- " The Power of a Superman- Superman vs. the devil "

i do not own the rights to Batman, Superman, Ranma 1/2 or DBZ - wish i did- be nice to have the money and use it to help

others.

Superman was trying to think about how he was going to try to save the earth from the Darkseid's recreation threat- while

Batman was using the technology he had available to figure how Superman could stop the Ceres asteroid from slamming

into the earth. The asteroid was huge - weighing over 10 to the 17th power tons. Only one way was available to

Superman until he received his full strength back-" Super Luminal Speed Circular Whiplash Effect " while the asteroid was

still in the huge boom tube being use to send the asteroid hurtling to the earth. Ranma or Ranko as he/she was now was

trying to figure how to apologize to Superman. Darkseid's recreation blindedsided Goku and Gohan leaving them hurt- his

mistake if he ever ran into either of them again. He wanted to make sure no one on earth had enough power to stop

the asteroid. Vegeta was also blindsided- but he was able to hurt Darkseid's recreation seriously before he escaped in his

boom tube. He had blindsided the Justice League members before attacking the saiyans. Now hurt he was going to

hurt one more person- before his "omega-blast" energy was gone until his body was able to recharge itself- Superman.

Superman was getting ready to use "blue star technology" to build his strength reserve to astronomical proportions

needed to created the reverse suction needed to reverse the boom tube and send the asteroid back to where it came.

Just as he had finished years of solar-charging in mere minutes- pushing his invulnerability to the uppermost limits, he

was attacked by Darkseid's recreation. Every ounce- ergs of energy that was available for the omega-blast was use on

Superman, leaving him nearly dead. Darkseid's recreation had to leave in a hurry , he was in no shape to face an enraged

Batman or Ranko. Superman had now fallen to a deadly fever triggered by the ultimate omega-blast- that even the real

Darkseid was not capable of. Only one cure for this "kryptonese fever" was known, energy from a healthy life form that had

plenty of energy that could build up Superman's strength before his body was overcomed by the deadly fever. Ranko

poured every ounce of the power she had into Superman- the dna he/she got from Superman helped rejuvenate the

superhero from krypton. Ranko was taken to the watchtower because she needed help no hospital on earth could give he/she.

In the few moments before Batman and Ranko knew what to do for Superman, he underwent a terrible temptation that

almost destroyed everything he stood for.

Superman was having a tremendous fever and some malicious entity was telling him if he agreed to serve him he would

give the superhero all the power he needed to save earth. Superman was so weak all he could say was who are you?

When the truth was told- Superman put all the faith and knowledge he had in one answer to the malicious evil entity-

no! I bow to no one but the creator. The reply to Superman was die and your world too. Because of Superman's

faith the malicious entity lost in its bid to possess the superhero. Superman at his weakest was still superstrong in his mind and his unwavering beliefs in "Truth- Justice and the American Way".

As Superman prepare for one of the most challenging test of his strength ever- he look at Ranko and said thanks, "you

make me proud to live on earth". Then he told Batman about the attack while feverish, Batman's reply was- "you

resisted a very intense temptation from the devil himself". Superman's reply was if - "if i had yielded i would had died".

"How did you resist Superman", was Batman's reply. Superman's answer-" resist the devil and he will flee".

Now the Superhero was getting ready to approach the limits of his strength in stopping the asteroid or die in the attempt.

Superman believed in the verse in the Bible that said if " you have the faith of a mustard seed - nothing shall be impossible

unto you ". The superhero from krypton was going to test his strength and faith to the limits.

Next chapter- "Ultimate Victory"

Thanks hope you enjoyed this chapter- also send greetings to the intercessionary prayer group my mother and i go

to- good people like Brother Caldwell and the Stallworth family- as well as all the other good people in the group and one

other friend of my mother- Mrs. Porter


End file.
